As computer storage technology has advanced, high capacity portable storage devices have become increasingly commonplace. While these storage devices can store a large amount of information, their portable nature and frequently small size allows them to be easily lost or stolen. Accordingly, security mechanisms are being developed that protect the data stored on portable devices. However, such security mechanisms typically involve additional steps or actions that need to be taken by the user in order for the protection to be applied. Such additional steps or actions can result in user frustration, as well as users simply not protecting their portable devices in order to avoid the additional steps or actions.